Shut Up and Drive
by AliceCANcu
Summary: Bella is one of Arizona's top street racers... but she's a secret to the world What happens when she is sent to Froks after a tragic acident? Well... Read on to find out!
1. Prologue

Shut Up and Drive

This is just a random idea I had for a story and thank-you to LOVEJOYPEACETPL for inspiring me to **actually** write this!

* * *

Prologue

There are things in this world that are not for the choosing or the taking, but for the fate of getting….

I believe in fate… but it doesn't come to me

I looked across at the cars next to me. All there windows were down and they were chatting to each other, how blind were they to there surroundings. It was strangling me.

Your subtleties  
they strangle me

I watched as the slut in front of us, walked to the middle and raised the two flags. I took my foot of throttle and planted it slightly on the brakes.

5…4…3…2….1…

She threw her hands down and I shot forward. I was going at only 110km and they were nowhere near me, I smirked. I closed my eyes and threw my head back, enjoying the adrenalin rush; I always got from racing. I opened my eyes to see a drift coming up ahead. I laughed going faster and faster, I was nearly up to 170km when the turn came up. I put the hand-brake on and slide it right around and then powered out straight, as I passed the finish line. I smiled opening the door of my Bugatti Veyron.

I don't know why but I have never been able to fully explain myself. It's like I'm on a different plane then everyone else. Everyone always WANTS and always NEEDS, all I want is to never need at all. Relying on someone is just stupid. Do you really think they will always be there for you? Even my parents left me, so know I'm a foster. Well I do have a family, a foster family. Sometimes it feels like the walls are breathing and my minds unweaving. When Seth walked up to me, shaking his head.

'Nice job,' He handed me a role of bills. I smirked, how much did they bet? 'Trust me they bet A LOT.' He finished with a glance at the other competitors.

'What? Can you read my now?' I said tilting my head to the side, when I saw one of the other racers: Jared. Ugh… Maybe it would be better if he just left me alone.

'I just wanted to wish you luck.' We said putting his hands up in surrender. It felt as if I weight had been lifted.

'Um thanks.' I said smiling, as he walked away.

They strangle me  
I can't explain myself at all.  
And all the wants  
And all the needs  
All I don't want to need at all.

The walls start breathing  
My mind's unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone.  
A weight is lifted

I looked at my watch.

'Shit!' I cursed, wow it was already midnight. 'Really have to go, or Renee is going to KILL me!' I shouted running to my car. I put the key in the ignition, and sped down the dusty dirt road, to home.

On this evening

I give the final blow.

I was going over 100km when the darkness, turned to light. I hope it doesn't end tonight…

When darkness turns to light,  
It ends tonight  
It ends tonight.

It hit me like a bullet, the smell, the pain, the realization. I watched as a falling star crossed the sky, I had herd of stories from other racers.

Falling Stars= the worst of luck

Well at least I fell alone. When I heard sirens and I blanked out…

Beep…

Beep… Beep…

I groaned

Beep… Beep…

BBBEEEEEEPPP!!!!

'Shut that damn beeping OFF!' I shouted sitting up, when everything washed over me…

Blood… Car… Crash…

'OMG! My car!' I groaned. When an Asian man walked in.

'So Isabella can you tell me what happened?' He asked checking my vitals

'I can't tell you what you can't tell me, I mean you're the doctor.' I said yawning. I looked up when I saw Renée walk in with Phil close behind.

'Look mom, I am so sorry.' I said, biting, my lip.

'That's ok sweaty, it wasn't your fault.' She said hugging me. What? I'm finding things, I didn't even know. 'But… I um, your going to be living with Charlie from now on.' She said, with a stern look on her face. I looked back at her with such disdain, how could she do this to me? I mean it wasn't that I didn't like him but Forks wasn't my favorite place in the world. I mean it RAINED and all the time, there was no way I would be able to race. I sat frozen, my car. I didn't have to ask I already knew there was nothing left of it.

A falling star  
Least I fall alone.  
I can't explain what you can't explain.  
You're finding things that you didn't know  
I look at you with such disdain

I looked out at the people walking around as the plane landed in Port Angeles. I was on my side now, and I was never going to change that. Come on its better then being on yours.

Sometimes I thought Charlie was blind, he didn't exactly see the world around him. But maybe that's just me… It might be better if I saw the world through other people's eyes.

I sighed as I walked off the plane, only to see a red and white police cruiser… When Darkness turns to light it really does end the night.

Now I'm on my own side  
It's better than being on your side  
It's my fault when you're blind  
It's better that I see it through your eyes

When darkness turns to light,  
It ends tonight.

Ok guys, so that was a little taste of Shut Up and Drive. The next chapter will probably be up in the next few hours. I hope you liked this and a HUGE thanks to lovejoypeacetpl for helping me and giving me the encouragement to actually WRITE this! Go check out her stories and PLEASE review this story!!!

Also the song for this chapter was It Ends Tonight by The All-American Rejects


	2. 281109

Ok, O faithful readers. I have decided that every second chapter is going to be a blog or a diary thing, from one of the characters or Gossip Girl. Ok that sounds stupid but there is sorta a gossip girl in this story. And the first person to guess who it is wins! I duno what you win but ill think… but you only get 1one1 guess. Well second chapter!!! Or really FIRST!!

Chapter 1 ½: 28/11/09

Well O faithful bloggers, this is another edition of Bella's boredom…

I know I haven't written for a while, but my life is sorta just… crazy…. I start school in 2 days and in Forks ugh! My plane landed yesterday, and I've had a day to settle in but… I just can't shake the feeling that something big is going to happen… Well I guess your all wondering why I'm in Forks… Or not, but O well

It wasn't really MY fault that I'm here it was a stupid drunk fricken moronic Truckee, who thought it was a good idea to drive ON THE WRONG SIDE OF THE ROAD!!!! No offence to truckers out there but, I ended up braking my leg. So I'm not all HAPPY BELLA right now. But I think the truth is I'm scared… I've always had my friends to back me up and now all I have is Jacob and HE DOESN'T EVEN GO TO MY SCHOOL! And the other thing is my car is trashed, sooooo….. I'm going to need to get a job… sigh… I'm super tired its like 1: oo in the morning and I haven't exactly slept for over 24hours.

Audios!

From Bella…

Faster Than You since 1992 =D

Know a little bit of Gossip girl…******

Dear ANYONE WHO ACTUALLY READS THIS!!

Well it looks like the rainy old town of Forks has a visitor.  
And who am I?  
That's one secret I'll never tell.  
You know you love me.  
Xoxo... Well my names a mystery…. For know…

* * *

Well I hope you liked it! The end was a quote from gossip girl; if anyone has a name for gossip girl I would love IT!!! Anything


	3. Jasper

Well hello Oh faithful readers, I thought before I started the story I might give you a little insight on the life and times of…

**Edward**: Player by day… Fastest Street Racer by night

Alice Brandon: School Drama Queen by day… Best Money Con Artist of the Racing world by night

**Emmett McCarthy**: Footballer by day… Best Off road motorist and driver by night

Rosalie Hale: Best Sporty Girl by day… (Ok I know its OOC but I wanted her to have that role, you will see why) Best Car Re-Model in Washington DC

**Jasper Whitlock**: New at Forks, but has a long history of drugs. Sorta EMO. Wants to be a singer. By day… No one knows much about him, nickname: Frostbite

Isabella Swan: Smart, and an outcast by day… Fastest and best Drag Queen of ARIZONA! Also known as Bella Snow.

Now I will give you a chapter of each.

* * *

Chapter 2: Jasper Fucking Whitlock

I stared out the window of the apartment I just fucking HAD to stay in for the year, why did I even bother. I turned around, scowling oh that's right if I don't I would have to go back… Was a sweating? No it was raining; ugh it ALWAYS rains in Forks DUH! Wait was it that I was crying? That would probably be the best answer; I mean my life hasn't always been sugar and rainbows. I have been on drugs for over 2 years, but I had stopped. I groaned I didn't even know if I was hungry, when was the last time I ate? But I know I can never go back to that life. If I put one foot wrong I was bound to fall, then somebody gets it.

_Am I sweating  
Or are these tears on my face?  
Should I be hungry?  
I can't remember the last time that I ate  
Call someone, I need a friend to talk me down_

But one foot wrong and I'm gonna fall  
Somebody gets it, somebody gets it  
But one foot wrong and I'm gonna fall  
Somebody gets it, somebody gets it

I looked out the window again; all the lights were on… But I was still in the dark. The only reason I was doing this was for mom, she wanted me to grow up like a gentleman and become a singer; which was my dream. But ever since she died, I just stopped trying. What is there to fight for if the only person you ever had, ever loved was gone? And if she wasn't there who was going to find me? Who? And if I put one foot wrong, ma would just have to love me when I'm gone… In hell, I don't have a problem saying it. I already know if I die that's where I will end up. It's not like a have a clean record. But I wonder if anyone sees this, the sides of good and bad… Or am I just the chosen one? Well lucky me… All the colour and madness on the streets, just makes me laugh. First in line I put my money down, It seems like so much freedom in the tiniest cell in town.

_All the lights are on but I'm in the dark  
Who's gonna find me? Who's gonna find me?  
Just one foot wrong  
You'll have to love me when I'm gone_

_Does anyone see this?  
Lucky me, I guess I'm the chosen one  
Color and madness  
First in line I put my money down  
Some freedom is the tiniest cell in town_

Some people find beauty in the sun, the light. Well I go straight to the dark side in all of this madness the world has become. If it is bad… is it my fault? Well all the Christians would say so. But fuck them; I used to believe in him. But that was before ma' died.

_Some people find the beauty in all of this  
I go straight to the dark side near this  
If it's it bad is it always my fault?_

"Well ma' I hope you're proud of me, have to love me even when I'm gone. Please love me when I'm gone, you know I will always love you no matter what. You'll love me when I'm gone yeah? I hope you will." I won't be leaving for a while…

* * *

Wow… I really feel bad for Jasper and I didn't want it to be that sad… but I got carried away… the song for this chapter is One Foot Wrong by P!nk from her Funhouse album. The next chapter should be maybe Rosalie or Emmett… and should be up soon. I will start the real story when I have 10 reviews, for my introductions.

SOOOO PLEASE REVIEW!!!

I just saw I dont have that many words fro this chapter... an it was 2 pages on my computer....


	4. Edward

Hello Oh faithful readers and I forgot about this last chapter but here it is… HUGE thanks to

**jacs654322**

**The Purple Lilly**

**dancergirl7**

**Maria1415**

**serfrgirl24**

**OverTheTopHyperAlien**

**XxRockItGirlXx**

**Sportytitan**

**Elly From Yesterday**

For LOVING this story. Well really for reviews, Favorite Story, and Story Alerting Shut Up and Drive… and for that here is Chapter 3! And sorry about the HUGE amount of cussing, for anybody who doesn't like it. But that's just Edward…

* * *

Chapter 3: Edward

I drove my Saleen S7 Twin-Turbo up to the starting line, and laughed to easy.

'Dude, we're going to rock and roll!' Emmett said looking at the other competitors. Hell yeah. When I saw Paul walks up to us, looks like a fight. I heard a loud cough, and looked to my left… Alice, don't she mouthed. I smirked, I bet she saw that; When an enouncement came over the loud speaker.

'Everyone to the starting line!' Galen said I looked up to see a bored Kate. I knew why, she had wanted to say that. I got in my car when a text came through.

I'm going to kick your sorry ass Mason~Paul

I smiled. Well I drink more than you, I party harder than you and my car is faster than yours to! I thought as Tanya walked to the middle, she winked at me. I rolled my eyes, we tried it going out and all but she wanted sex ALL the time. I mean she has a nice body and all but she was annoying. And the flags fell down… I smiled as I sped out in front. My licensed plate was getting re-made by Rosalie, thank fucking GOD! Right now I had a black plate with white writing that said PIMP. But that was because I had been away… I had moved to Canada with my family, and that's right Jack-Asses I'm back again, I know you all missed me. I crossed the finish line and got out of my Black Saleen, and smirked taking the money.

'Oh I'm going to kick your sorry ass Mason.' I mimicked Paul's text, I heard him growl.

'Yeah I talk shit, just deal with it!' I said getting back in my car, wow the times already 10? I better get to Port A.

Nice rims mason, 23 inch? ~Galen

Yeah and there black on black~E.M

Yr dads? ~Galen

No there not his~Edward

I smiled as I reached Port A, another race another win. That's how my life normally goes… well at night.

I looked up to see Kate leaning on a tree.

'Nice braces!' I said she had diamonds all over her teefs.

'Oh, I hope you get beaten.' She joked rolling her eyes.

'They can try and try, they can't beat me.'

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

I counted out my money…

105... 115…120…

'So… you cashed your cheques and placed your bets. But how much did you win?' Kate asked still leaning on the tree. I smiled.

'A Lot.' Huff she huffed and rolled her eyes. But the truth was I did place my bets, only to hope I always win. But even if I don't I'm fucked because, I live a life of sins. But it's alright I don't give a damn; I don't play your rules… I make my own tonight. And I'll do what I want cuz I can. I opened the door to my house quietly, and I was nearly there before I tripped on the top of the stairs. I cursed under my breath when mum came out of her bed-room. She smiled, looking at the money I had dropped.

'As long as driving makes you happy, fine but if you're late for school.' She said walking back into her bedroom and shutting the door. I flopped down in my chair at my desk.

_You know people, I think I'm rare. That's why you stop and stare. And Jessica thinks I care, but I don't. _

_Edward_

I emailed that to Emmett, he would get a kick out of that.

I remembered back to the other night…

'Hey so Edward I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies with me.' Jessica Stanly asked trying to be seductive. She had been trying to get me ever since I was back and it was getting on my nerves.

'You know what Jess, you talk real loud. But you ain't saying nothing cool, I could fight your whole house in my swimming pool.' I said walking off; I looked in my rear view mirror. She was just fucking standing there with her mouth open looking shocked.

I smirked, she still hadn't gotten the picture. My life's a fucking fantasy, but she's not smart enough to even dream. I sighed, my life was a fantasy. I pretty much lived a double life… A lot of people did…

_Hahaha  
We're gonna rock and roll  
Ra Ra  
Alright I drink more than you  
I party harder than you do  
And my car's faster than yours too_

P I N K  
P I M P  
I'm back again  
I know you all missed me  
I'm so so sick  
Can't handle it  
Yeah I talk ****  
Just deal with it

My rims are 23 inch  
And they're black on black  
No they're not his  
Diamonds all over my teefs  
You can try and try you can't beat me

So I'll cash my cheques and place my bets  
And hope I'll always win  
Even if I don't I'm ***ked because  
I live a life of sin  
But it's alright  
I don't give a damn  
I don't play your rules I make my own  
Tonight  
I'll do what I want  
Cuz I can

You know I'm rare  
You stop and stare  
You think I care  
I don't  
You talk real loud  
But you ain't saying nothing cool  
I could fit your whole house in my swimming pool

My life's a fantasy  
That you're not smart enough to even dream  
My ice is making me freeze  
You can try and try you can't beat me

So I'll cash my cheques and place my bets  
And hope I'll always win  
Even if I don't I'm ***ked because  
I live a life of sin  
But it's alright  
I don't give a damn  
I don't play your rules I make my own  
Tonight  
I'll do what I want  
Cuz I can  
Yeah

* * *

Well another chapter done…

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	5. Alice, alice Brandon

Hell Oh faithful readers, I would just like to say THANK YOU to everyone who is reading this. Even though I think only 2 people have reviewed. So for all that I will try to get 2 more chapters out today, and here is another list of thank-you to the other people who are now reading this.

_tawntawn5_

_Soccerislife08_

_x Eliza-Jane x_

_Nat. Y.M_

_stepuplover123_

So here is chapter 4 and I bring to you…

Also you can skip the raven if you want, I just needed a poem.

Chapter 4: Alice, Alice Brandon

I walked through the doors of Forks High, with Mary by my side. I saw a few people look at us, out of the corner of my eye and laugh. I laughed, cause there all the same. I could run circles around there pathetic little lives. There cold, I'm hot and I know who I am. I walked into class just when the bell rung. I sat doodling fashions on the margin of my book when the teacher called me.

'Ah, Miss Brandon why don't you recite The Raven?' I smiled standing up, dramatically of course.

Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered weak and weary,  
Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore,  
While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping,  
As of some one gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door.  
`'Tis some visitor,' I muttered, `tapping at my chamber door -  
Only this, and nothing more.'

Ah, distinctly I remember it was in the bleak December,  
And each separate dying ember wrought its ghost upon the floor.  
Eagerly I wished the morrow; - vainly I had sought to borrow  
From my books surcease of sorrow - sorrow for the lost Lenore -  
For the rare and radiant maiden whom the angels named Lenore -  
Nameless here for evermore.

And the silken sad uncertain rustling of each purple curtain  
Thrilled me - filled me with fantastic terrors never felt before;  
So that now, to still the beating of my heart, I stood repeating  
`'Tis some visitor entreating entrance at my chamber door -  
Some late visitor entreating entrance at my chamber door; -  
This it is, and nothing more,'

Presently my soul grew stronger; hesitating then no longer,  
`Sir,' said I, `or Madam, truly your forgiveness I implore;  
But the fact is I was napping, and so gently you came rapping,  
And so faintly you came tapping, tapping at my chamber door,  
That I scarce was sure I heard you' - here I opened wide the door; -  
Darkness there, and nothing more.

Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there wondering, fearing,  
Doubting, dreaming dreams no mortal ever dared to dream before  
But the silence was unbroken, and the darkness gave no token,  
And the only word there spoken was the whispered word, `Lenore!'  
This I whispered, and an echo murmured back the word, `Lenore!'  
Merely this and nothing more.

Back into the chamber turning, all my soul within me burning,  
Soon again I heard a tapping somewhat louder than before.  
`Surely,' said I, `surely that is something at my window lattice;  
Let me see then, what thereat is, and this mystery explore -  
Let my heart be still a moment and this mystery explore; -  
'Tis the wind and nothing more!'

Open here I flung the shutter, when, with many a flirt and flutter,  
In there stepped a stately raven of the saintly days of yore.  
Not the least obeisance made he; not a minute stopped or stayed he;  
But, with mien of lord or lady, perched above my chamber door -  
Perched upon a bust of Pallas just above my chamber door -  
Perched, and sat, and nothing more.

Then this ebony bird beguiling my sad fancy into smiling,  
By the grave and stern decorum of the countenance it wore,  
`Though thy crest be shorn and shaven, thou,' I said, `art sure no craven.  
Ghastly grim and ancient raven wandering from the nightly shore -  
Tell me what thy lordly name is on the Night's Plutonian shore!'  
Quoth the raven, `Nevermore.'

Much I marvelled this ungainly fowl to hear discourse so plainly,  
Though its answer little meaning - little relevancy bore;  
For we cannot help agreeing that no living human being  
Ever yet was blessed with seeing bird above his chamber door -  
Bird or beast above the sculptured bust above his chamber door,  
With such name as `Nevermore.'

But the raven, sitting lonely on the placid bust, spoke only,  
That one word, as if his soul in that one word he did outpour.  
Nothing further then he uttered - not a feather then he fluttered -  
Till I scarcely more than muttered `Other friends have flown before -  
On the morrow he will leave me, as my hopes have flown before.'  
Then the bird said, `Nevermore.'

Startled at the stillness broken by reply so aptly spoken,  
`Doubtless,' said I, `what it utters is its only stock and store,  
Caught from some unhappy master whom unmerciful disaster  
Followed fast and followed faster till his songs one burden bore -  
Till the dirges of his hope that melancholy burden bore  
Of "Never-nevermore."'

But the raven still beguiling all my sad soul into smiling,  
Straight I wheeled a cushioned seat in front of bird and bust and door;  
Then, upon the velvet sinking, I betook myself to linking  
Fancy unto fancy, thinking what this ominous bird of yore -  
What this grim, ungainly, ghastly, gaunt, and ominous bird of yore  
Meant in croaking `Nevermore.'

This I sat engaged in guessing, but no syllable expressing  
To the fowl whose fiery eyes now burned into my bosom's core;  
This and more I sat divining, with my head at ease reclining  
On the cushion's velvet lining that the lamp-light gloated o'er,  
But whose velvet violet lining with the lamp-light gloating o'er,  
She shall press, ah, nevermore!

Then, methought, the air grew denser, perfumed from an unseen censer  
Swung by Seraphim whose foot-falls tinkled on the tufted floor.  
`Wretch,' I cried, `thy God hath lent thee - by these angels he has sent thee  
Respite - respite and nepenthe from thy memories of Lenore!  
Quaff, oh quaff this kind nepenthe, and forget this lost Lenore!'  
Quoth the raven, `Nevermore.'

`Prophet!' said I, `thing of evil! - prophet still, if bird or devil! -  
Whether tempter sent, or whether tempest tossed thee here ashore,  
Desolate yet all undaunted, on this desert land enchanted -  
On this home by horror haunted - tell me truly, I implore -  
Is there - is there balm in Gilead? - tell me - tell me, I implore!'  
Quoth the raven, `Nevermore.'

`Prophet!' said I, `thing of evil! - prophet still, if bird or devil!  
By that Heaven that bends above us - by that God we both adore -  
Tell this soul with sorrow laden if, within the distant Aidenn,  
It shall clasp a sainted maiden whom the angels named Lenore -  
Clasp a rare and radiant maiden, whom the angels named Lenore?'  
Quoth the raven, `Nevermore.'

`Be that word our sign of parting, bird or fiend!' I shrieked upstarting -  
`Get thee back into the tempest and the Night's Plutonian shore!  
Leave no black plume as a token of that lie thy soul hath spoken!  
Leave my loneliness unbroken! - quit the bust above my door!  
Take thy beak from out my heart, and take thy form from off my door!'  
Quoth the raven, `Nevermore.'

And the raven, never flitting, still is sitting, still is sitting  
On the pallid bust of Pallas just above my chamber door;  
And his eyes have all the seeming of a demon's that is dreaming,  
And the lamp-light o'er him streaming throws his shadow on the floor;  
And my soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floor  
Shall be lifted - nevermore!

I said without looking at my book ounce. When the bell rung, I smiled and picked up my books. When Mary came to walk next to me, well we don't walk we Strut. They all fit in, with their boring clothes and straight hair. But I stand out… Well even if I have to shout. I know I'm not the same, they say yes and I say. No. But I don't care what they say, I do things differently. With all the cliques, I do things differently. But I guess they don't get me, because I do things differently. With the song I'm gonna wreck it literally.

I walked to my Porsche, and sighed. I want to stand in the picture. But I'm a perfect shadow of someone I wish I wasn't. I'm not sorry thought, but that's just me… I pulled my car into the woods and walked over to the race, let the conning begin. All those people keep it tidy, I colour outside the lines. I'm head of the game, turn around they all fall behind. I know I know I'm not the same. They say yes and I say no, no, no NAH! I had scored a bucket load of cash tonight. I wonder how I could put that simply to Emmett. I looked at my watch, 10pm Oh My Fricken God! My dad is going to kill me. As I drove home my mind wandered, I was the opidimy of everything they pretend to be. At school I had to take control… Impress. But at night I was not like the drama guys, we were not like them.

**Cassie Davis**

They look at me laugh cause im different

I laugh cause there all the same

Stuck inside the box

While im running circles round the game

They cold, I'm hot

And I know who I am

Everyone sits down I stand up

They gone walk but I gone strut

They fit in, I stand out

Even if I have to shout

I know I know, I'm not the same

You say yes and I say

**Chorus**

Don't care what they say

I do things differently

With all the cliques

I do things differently

I guess they don't get me

I do things differently

I do I do I do I do I do

I do things differently ya!

With the song I'm gonna wreck it literally

I'm gonna stand in the picture

Perfect shadow of someone i dont wanna be

I'm not sorry at all

But that's just me, me, me

You keep it in tidy

I colour outside the lines

I'm ahead of the game

Turn around they fall behind

I know I know I'm not the same

You say yes and I say

No no no

**Chorus**

Don't care what they say

I do things differently

With all the cliques

I do things differently

I guess they don't get me

I do things differently

I do I do I do I do I do

I do things differently ya!

(repeat)

I do I do I do it do it differently

I do I do I do it do it differently

**Travis McCoy**

T- T T Travie

Let me see how can i put this to you simply

I'm the opidimy of everything you pretend to be

Oh Cassie they so pretentious

They really push my buttons

Now you want plus two on the guest list

We better tell em something

Gotta get it off my chest

Like a b!tch .....

Take control ... impress

We are not like you

I do it do it differently

We are on some other ....

I do it do it differently

3, 2, 1 all systems go

Think they think they ready

My world was so crazy. One day I could be the hatred of Edward, Emmett, and Rosalie then the night we're best friend… it's the cliques and I knew it. The Drama's and the footballers don't mix, it's just how it goes. I sighed, again. It seemed like I had been doing that a lot lately.

* * *

Ok guys I know its short but I couldn't really put too much in about Alice otherwise there would be nothing to learn. Next will be Rosalie because I want to write something sad. this is the longest chapter I jave ever wrote even though its because I put a poem AND song....

Chow

Love

~AliceCANcu

REVIEW!!!!!


	6. Rosalie

Hello O faithful Readers! Be happy that you are getting another chapter soooo close to getter. Also for most of it Rose is just asking questions, because she is wondering if this has ever happened to anyone else.

Now ONTO chapter 6!

* * *

Chapter 6: Rosalie

Have you ever stared into the rain?

Thought the clouds would never disappear?

Have you ever screamed out in the dark?

Thinking no one else could here?

It was like I was leaving footprints of my past… On this winding road to you. I've lost my faith in love, I'll never believe again. My heart is a broken place, and I wish to feel whole again. But you bring me honesty and that's worth believing in. And I believe in you… Emmett. I just wish you could see…

Have you ever spun out of control?

Like you never saw the road ahead?

Have you ever just kept looking back?

Hoping he would look back at you?

I was praying for the light, I saw in your eyes. I had all but given up. I used to believe the impossible, was possible to overcome. I wish there were miracles, born from love in everyone. A single tear ran down the side of my face, or was that the rain? I could hear my mom calling my name from inside, but I wasn't coming inside… Just yet. I really should start on Edward's number plate… But he can wait. When I got a text.

Dear ANYONE WHO ACTUALLY READS THIS!!

Well it looks like the rainy old town of Forks has a visitor.  
And who am I?  
That's one secret I'll never tell.  
You know you love me.  
Xoxo... Well my names a mystery…. For now…

I smiled this had been going on for awhile, well only 2 days. We have a visitor? I heard my mom call my name again, I sighed she sounded worried.

'Coming MOM!' I shouted a tear rolling down my cheek, the things we want and the things we need are two different things… But Emmett well he's only a wish…

Have you ever stared into the rain  
Thought the clouds would never disappear  
Have you ever screamed out into the dark  
Thinking no one else could hear

I was leaving footprints tainted by my past  
On this winding road to you

I'd lost my faith in love  
Tonight I believe again  
My Heart was a broken place  
Now I feel whole again  
You bring me honesty  
And that's worth believing in  
and I believe  
I believe again

Have you ever spun out of control  
Like you never saw the road ahead  
Have you ever just kept looking back  
Ever closer to the edge

I was praying for the light I see in your eyes  
I had all but given up

I'd lost my faith in love  
Tonight I believe again  
My Heart was a broken place  
Now I feel whole again  
You bring me honesty  
And that's worth believing in  
and I believe  
I believe again

I believe the impossible is possible to overcome  
I believe in miracles  
Born from love in everyone

*=*=*=*==

Well the song for this chapter is believe again by Delta Goodrem, and if you didn't get it, Rose loves Emmett but he doesn't see her that way. And she's sad because he has a girlfriend and she can't stand to see them together.

Chow!

REVIEW!!!


	7. Emmett

Welcome oh faithful readers! Here is the next chapter!

Also um… Emmett doesn't have a girlfriend, it just wouldn't work.

Chapter 6: Emmett

I laid no my bed staring at the ceiling. Nobody knows… Nobody knows but me, that I sometimes cry. I pretended to sleep, just to let the tears fall. I peek out from behind these walls, and think nobody knows. Nobody knows me. Nobody likes to lose their inner voice, the one I used to hear before I made a choice. And I think… Nobody knows, no nobody knows me. I closed my eyes remembering the events of today, well only my favorite…

I stared as the beautiful blonde walked through the gym doors. Hmm she must be trying out for cheerleading, but she walked right past them.

'Um, Coach Clapp? I was wondering if there were any **sports** I could try out for?' I watched as he looked up startled by what Rosalie had said. But it didn't startle me; Rose wasn't one of those spoilt bitches like the cheerleaders. She was gorgeous but she would rather ride dirt bikes then ride in a limousine.

'Well we have basketball, but that's it.' I saw disappointment cross her face.

'What about football?' She asked biting her lip. I looked at the girl next to me, but she was so fragile.

'Well the seasons nearly finished, and it's not a girls sport.' She smiled and nodded.

'Ok, when can I try out for basketball?' When she had finished, I walked with her out the door. I didn't know why.

'So why didn't you go for cheerleading?' I asked dodging the students as they hurried to get home.

'Can you keep a secret?' She asked, looking into my eyes with… what respect? I nodded, dodging the last of the students. 'Well, my mom always wanted me to do that stuff. Ballet, cheerleading, dress-up.' She sighed, looking through her bag. 'But that's just not me; I'm into sport and getting dirty. I'm a tom-boy.' She said with a smile at the end. 'And don't go back, don't change and don't feel like you're all alone. That's my motto, and so far it's working pretty well.' She turned around and walked out to her car.

Baby, your secrets safe with me. There's no one else in this world I could ever be. Baby don't feel like you're all alone, who's going to be there after the last angel has flown and I've lost my way back home. I sighed and thought yeah nobody knows, nobody knows or cares. It's **win** or **lose**, NOT how you play the game. And that fucking road to darkness, must know my name off my heart by now. But still… nobody knows, no no no…. nobody knows me. And I bet tomorrow I'll wake up and my friends will change and I'll start all over again.

Nobody knows… The rhythm of my heart…

Nobody knows… The way I do when I'm lying in the dark…

And the world is asleep; I think nobody knows, nobody knows but me…

* * *

Well there is Emmett! The real chapters will start soon when I start to write them! They will be up faster if you REVIEW thought so… PLZ REVIEW!!!! And the song was nobody knows by P!nk

Lalala!!!

**"Nobody Knows"**

Nobody knows  
Nobody knows but me  
That I sometimes cry  
If I could pretend that I'm asleep  
When my tears start to fall  
I peek out from behind these walls  
I think nobody knows  
Nobody knows no

Nobody likes  
Nobody likes to lose their inner voice  
The one I used to hear before my life  
Made a choice  
But I think nobody knows  
No no  
Nobody knows  
No

Baby  
Oh the secret's safe with me  
There's nowhere else in the world that I could ever be  
And baby don't it feel like I'm all alone  
Who's gonna be there after the last angel has flown  
And I've lost my way back home  
I think nobody knows no  
I said nobody knows  
Nobody cares

It's win or lose not how you play the game  
And the road to darkness has a way  
Of always knowing my name  
But I think nobody knows  
No no  
Nobody knows no no no no

Baby  
Oh the secret's safe with me  
There's nowhere else in the world that I could ever be  
And baby don't it feel like I'm all alone  
Who's gonna be there after the last angel has flown  
And I've lost my way back home  
And oh no no no no  
Nobody knows  
No no no no no no

Tomorrow I'll be there my friend  
I'll wake up and start all over again  
When everybody else is gone  
No no no

Nobody knows  
Nobody knows the rhythem of my heart  
The way I do when I'm lying in the dark  
And the world is asleep  
I think nobody knows  
Nobody knows  
Nobody knows but me


	8. Elizabeth Mason

Ok o faithful readers, you have posted 13reveiws. So here is the real chapter! And some more shout outs to…

Woonton

the evil angel

.Talithia-Hawk.

BellaSwan1994

dee114

For Story Alerting, Favorite Story and Favorite Authoring. So here is REAL chapter 1 I think?

Sorry it's a bit mixed up.

* * *

Chapter 1 or 2: Elizabeth Mason

B.P.O.V

The trip to Forks was hell. But the unpacking…

I was grateful to Charlie for not hovering. When I heard a truck engine, THE truck engine.

'Jake!' I yelled hugging him. Whoa, has he grown? When I saw someone else, hop out of the truck. 'Seth?' I asked looking at the tall black haired kid in front of me. 'What happened to you guys? Wait, are you on steroids?' I asked (what it was all I could think of.) Jacob laughed, and Seth looked puzzled.

'Oh…' Seth said figuring out what they were.

'So… Seth why are you here?' I asked turning my attention to him.

'Well, when Clara found out what happened to you. She sent Leah and I to live with Dad.' I smirked.

'No, I meant why are you HERE?' I said pointing to the ground.

'Where here to visit your flat screen.' Billy said in the background. 'And to tell you that your car will be finished soon. Isn't that right Jacob?' I looked at surprised.

'Nearly!' He shouted back. I raised my eyebrow at him. 'You'll see soon enough.'

'It's too bad you guys go to school on the res. It would have been nice to know someone.'

_~After They Left~_

I lay, staring at the ceiling. When Leah found the American Sign Language dictionary, I said it was for a project at school and she didn't ask any more questions because she hates hearing about school. I missed her, I really should go visit her sometime. I sighed, school starts tomorrow…

* * *

J.P.O.V

I stared at my black Gibson Les Paul; I had pretty much abandoned it. I picked it up and readjusted the black and blue striped strap. (Guitar strap) I put it back down. And walked over to my art book, lately I hadn't drawn much but I had written a song. I picked my guitar back up and sat in a corner…

(Ok so just imagine threw the next chapter, Jasper is sitting in a corner of the dark hotel room. Playing 21 Guns by Green Day, also Jasper singing is _like this_.)

* * *

E.P.O.V

What's worth fighting for? When it's not worth dying for? Dad didn't know it, but I wasn't asleep and I had heard the conversation. And it took my breath away, like I was suffocating. And all of a sudden, the pain outweighed my pride. I was a selfish bastered. All I wanted was to find a place to hide, and never return. It broke my heart and I felt in ruin.

Do you know what's worth fighting for?  
When it's not worth dying for?  
Does it take your breath away  
And you feel yourself suffocating?

Does the pain weigh out the pride?  
And you look for a place to hide?  
Did someone break your heart inside?  
You're in ruins

_One, 21 guns  
Lay down your arms, give up the fight  
One, 21 guns  
Throw up your arms into the sky, you and I_

It looks like I'm at the end of the road, and I've lost all sense of control. It seems like my mind has broken the spirit of my soul. My faith seems like its walking on broken glass. And maybe the hangover hasn't passed. Nothings ever built to last, I'm in ruins.

When you're at the end of the road  
And you lost all sense of control  
And your thoughts have taken their toll  
When your mind breaks the spirit of your soul  
_One, 21 guns  
Lay down your arms, give up the fight  
One, 21 guns  
Throw up your arms into the sky, you and I_

Your faith walks on broken glass  
And the hangover doesn't pass  
Nothing's ever built to last  
You're in ruins

How can we live on my own, without you? You might as well have burned down our house and home. Did you stand too close to the fire, believing you were strong enough? Like a liar, looking for forgiveness from a stone?

Like me?

There's a time to live and to let die. But you can't get another try. And somewhere inside this heart of mine, something has died. We're going to be in ruins.

Did you try to live on your own  
When you burned down the house and home?  
Did you stand too close to the fire  
Like a liar looking for forgiveness from a stone?_One, 21 guns  
Lay down your arms, give up the fight  
One, 21 guns  
Throw up your arms into the sky_

When it's time to live and let die  
And you can't get another try  
Something inside this heart has died  
You're in ruins

* * *

I'm really starting to write in Jasper and Edward's point of view.

I have to go. (Paired with shifty eyes and abrupt departure)

Jasper: What's up with her?

Edward: I don't know…

REVIEW!!!


	9. 120309

Yo baby pickles! Here is the next chapter, well BLOG of Shut Up and Drive. This time we will have a short and cute little Bella blog! And in America I think you go month, date, year. If that's wrong please tell me, because I will write the dates like that from now on.

* * *

Chapter: 12/03/09

Hi......I'm in search of myself. Have you seen me anywhere?

And sadly that's the truth. I am sooooo bored here and it's only been what 5days? I was hoping to get my "secret car" by now that Jacob was making. I only found out about that yesterday, and thank godforly (I don't even think that's a word…tehehe) Leah and Seth are living in Forks now. Well it's nearly midnight, and I don't want to be late for my first day of school! –Cough- -cough-

Don't do anything I wouldn't do. At least not without me!

~Bella

* * *

Who is the new girl? We'll find out tomorrow.  
And who am I?  
That's one secret I'll never tell.  
You know you love me.  
Xoxo... Poper

* * *

Well the end of another blog. School will be up soon!

Smell you later


	10. Foodie Food

What's crackalackin? Well here we are, at school. Already? Well I sorta skipped the whole, Eric and Mike and Angela and Jessica. So it's just starting right from Lunch.

* * *

Chapter: Foodie Food!

I stared at the tray of food in my hands, as Jessica prattled on about something unimportant. I looked up for second when I slipped, why did I have to be a klutz? I screamed, falling on my ass as my food spilled all over the girl behind me.

'Ah!' I heard her screech; I turned around to see her covered in food. 'You! You frucking BITCH!' She yelled coming towards me when she slipped on whatever was on the ground. She slipped and sided into a big burly guy, he fell gripping onto the edge of one of the tables. Saving himself before he fell, completely to the ground. I watched as a blonde girl walked right for us, I opened my mouth to shout. But she fell with a scream, gripping for a table but instead grabbing a tray and knocking the bronze guy in the face. He got up with a bled nose, but fell.

"FOOD FIGHT!!!" Someone yelled as food started flying around the room. I looked at the doors again when a light blonde male walked in. And an apple hit him in the head.

'WHO THE FUCK HIT ME IN THE HEAD WITH AN APPLE!' he asked looking around the room, when the doors opened again to reveal Mr. Greene.

'Swan, Mason, Hale, McCarthy, Brandon and Whitlock. In my office NOW!' He yelled as we all got up and walked to the office. We all took a seat besides the blonde guy. 'Now, what happened?' He asked looking at each of us.

'Well, that bitch over there "Purposefully" threw her food on me.' The pixie looking girl said.

'Well, actually that's a lie. The brown haired girl, walked in and slipped on someone's spilled soda.' The blonde girl said, so that's what it was. 'Then her food fell on Alice, and she got all cranky and slipped and slid into the back of Emmett. Emmett fell down, and I walked in and slipped. I tried to grab the edge of the table but grabbed Edwards tray and hit him in the nose. Then Jasper walked in and someone hit him with an apple.' She finished looking bored. When I saw out of the corner of my eye, 5 angry parents walk in. Except for one, she was pretty. She had caramel colored hair with cloudy blue eyes. She put up her hands before anyone else could speak.

'It seems these children; do not get on very well. I think I have the perfect punishment for them.'

'Oh Crap…' I heard the one called Jasper curse under his breath. I heard the adults walk out of the room…

E.P.O.V

'Well, it seems like all of us have something on during the next few weeks. Why not give the children some… bonding time, since they are going to be together… One day.' I said smiling they all perfectly well what I was talking about.

'My house is big enough for all of them. But you would have to stay there Esme, as I won't be there the whole time.' I looked at the handsome blonde man in front of me. Stop it Esme! He just lost him wife.

'Are you sure that's ok with you? With all of you?' I asked looking at all of them Coralline and Jack hale, Missy and Darrell McCarthy, Erin and Hugh Brandon, Carlisle Cullen and Blaze Frost…

* * *

Now there is a little cliffy here if anyone can spot it. Also the first person to figure out who Blaze is (family) I will give them a little preview of one of the couples of their choice.

Catch ya on the flipside

REVIEW!!!!


	11. 120509

Ok oh faithful readers, I'm sorry this is a bit rushed. But I'm leaving on a plane to Brittan in a few hours, and I wanted to put SOMETHING up. Because it's going to be 3 days before I see my laptop. And a few more thanx to:

akadabra-kaching

Jasperlover101

.Green

Booksfoodandmusic

Nikki - Twilight Lover

Feeb4evz

ryouXichigo-lover

For story alerting and favorite storying Shut Up and Drive. Also I know the end of last chapter isn't a cliffy, but in the chapters to come. That will change!

And this time I am doing a DIARY!! Please tell me what you think of it!!! And sorry I stole the beginning of The Vampire Diaries.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries

* * *

Chapter 11: 12/05/09

A.P.O.V

_Dear Diary, _

Something terrible is going to happen today.

_I have no idea why I just wrote that, but who could help it? I mean I AM going to be spending the next few weeks in a house with a tomboy, player, jock, nobody and an EMO. And I couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong, something was not right…_

_Was I…. scared?_

I slammed the front cover of my diary shut, since when was I Alice Brandon scared?

You Know you've always been scared… a little voice inside my head said, and the scary thing was… I have always been scared……

* * *

Ok sory its short, but that's what Alice's diary is like. And I just had to have a little bit of POPER!!!

* * *

What happened in the principal's office? Who spilt the drink?

And who am I?

That's one secret I'll never tell.  
You know you love me.  
Xoxo... Poper

* * *

Also I am sorry this is going off track from the RACING side of things. But, well this is how the story is going…

And sory my chapters are SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO fricken short! I will try to make the next one longer!!!!

Plz press that little green button down there and REVIEW!!!!


	12. Complications

Im sory!!! Its been sooo long!!!

I wanted to dedicate this chapter to dietpinkcola

Also there was a slight misprint in the 2nd last chapter

Food fight

And its supposed to be Carlisle Mason

Sory…. I duno why….

I guess I'm just to used to it being Cullen…

B.P.O.V

Bag…..

Check

Phone…..

Check

Patience…..

Maybe

Friendliness…..

None

Car…..

Best Fucking car in the world

I closed my eyes, held my breath and waited as Charlie drove to work. He would KILL me if he saw my car. I didn't know how it got in the woods, I'm guessing or I was hoping it was Seth that had brang it down or had connections. But I didn't care! I rubbed the hood of the Purple 1970 Dodge Challenger. (I think it's the same model as the car in the dukes of hazards) I found it earlier this morning, when I jumped out of my window. Stupid huh? But I thought I might be able to escape, before having to live in mason's House….

I shuddered, this was going to be hell. But I didn't mind Esme? She was nice, and really pretty. Thank god it was Saturday, and everyone probably had plans. So I wouldn't run into anyone. I slided into the car, the black leather seats felt like heaven. I revved the engine, wow it has a 440 6-Pack. Now I was impressed, and it took a lot to impress me. I drove down the long winding road to the Masons place. Don't ask me how I knew where it was, I just knew. But I froze when I saw who was there…

Everyone…

I couldn't believe it, everyone had came at the same time? But what I saw next, well when I stepped out of the car. Was that the door was locked, and someone was about to be hurt.

Emmett; was about to break from standing still

Alice; was about to kill someone if she didn't get out of the rain

Rosalie; was sitting on her bag, looking REALLY annoyed

Jasper; surprisingly was completely calm… for someone standing in the rain, but he didn't seem to care.

Then Alice cracked,

"Are you spastic or something? Get out of the rain! You're going to catch a cold!" Then realizing what she said, blushed before adding. "I just don't want to catch a cold!" She said, blushing. I saw Jasper look over at her, and he was actually smiling but pretty cockily.

"Ya know I never thought Alice Brandon would actually care for someone else's health." He smiled caringly this time. And thank god fully someone drove by or in this case, Esme. She got out and looked at each of us in turn.

Jasper; that was soaked

Emmett; that was about to go crazy from being so still

Rosalie; who had fallen asleep on her bag

Alice; who was blushing

And me who was just standing there getting wet, watching the façade. Then she unlocked the door and everyone rushed inside, only to see someone none of us at the moment wanted to see.

"You bastard!" Rosalie screamed shaking with anger, somehow the unlocking of the door had wakened her up. She went to run for him when Emmett grabbed her waist. 'I'm going to kill you! How could you just sit on your ass and not open up the door for us?!" He looked up at her from where he was sitting on a couch watching football.

"Well, I just REALLY didn't want to see you." He said smirking at her, then I Cracked.

"Who do you think you are?" I said glaring at him, I couldn't take it.

'I'm Edward Mason, you got a problem with that?" He said smiling at me.

"Im never going to survive this." I said my shoulders slumping, "I'm going to die..."

"and I think I'm going down with you." Rosalie said looking actually sad. She grabbed her bag, and VERY slowly walked up the steps. I decided if I was going to be living here, I might as well enjoy it. If that was possible. I opened up one door… to dark. … To bright … to pink …to perfect. I smiled it was nice, well better than nice. It was at the top floor, it had the most amounts of windows. 2 walls where practically WINDOWS! But they had dark purple curtains, that hid out most of the light. There were at least a thousand c-ds and the best of all a guitar, sat in the corner collecting dust. I picked it up and sat on the bed. It faced towards the windows, so if someone walked in you wouldn't see them. I started to strum a few cords and sing.

_When I was younger I used to be wild_

_As wild as an elephants child_

_No one could hold me down _

_No one could keep me around._

_Now it's your take a shot _

_Baby show me everything that you got_

_Maybe you can keep me alive_

_Maybe you can get in my mind_

_But it's only a matter of time…_

When I felt someone else in the room, I looked behind me only to see Edward. He was smiling, but not smirking; an actually nice smile. Oh shit he had heard me, I think…

"Did… did you hear that?" I said shakily,

"Yer… you're pretty good to." He said

"Whatever, doubt that." I said rolling my eyes.

"You know this is my bedroom…right?" He said, my mouth dropped open. And I rolled of the bed, getting as far as I possibly could get from the demon bed. He laughed, and again a genuine laugh. "Don't worry 'bout THAT!" He said trying not to laugh. I sighed, but I was still scared to go near the bed. When I heard someone coming up the stairs, Rosalie to be exact.

"B… Bella. There is someone at the door for you, and he is HOT!!" She puffed out, nearly falling down. And who could blame her, she had just ran up 3 flights of stairs. And just like her I ran down the stairs as fast as I could go, with Edward following me. I opened up the door slowly, before I saw who it was. I nearly screamed like a fan girl.

"JACOB!!!" I said jumping on him

"Bells!" He said hugging me,

"What are you doing in Forks? Last I heard you where in Flo Rida." I said smiling at him. "Wow you are like wow" I said raising my hand as high as it would go. "And you're so.. So… BIG!!" I couldn't help it but he was, but not as big as Emmett was.

"Hey, so anyway." He leaned down to whisper in my ear. "I've come to bust you out." I smiled up at him.

"Oh God, this is why I love you!" and did he smile when I said that last part. "Chow Rose!" I said waving at her, as she smiled back and waved. "Where are we going?" I said before I saw them "Oh me Gawd!!! Seth! And Leah!" I said hugging them in turn. "What are you doing here?" I said

They both looked at each other. "Well that's a long story…"


End file.
